Big Italy
by CompanionPlease
Summary: A trip to a new restaurant in the Miami Mall may change everything for Team Austin.
1. They Meet

**A/N: I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, they'd be together already.**

They met in April. He and his best friend had wandered around the store before settling down at the drum set. It was with horror that she heard the banging of drums and a crash from a cymbal. It was with even more horror that she realized the boy playing the drums was using corndogs to do so.

"There's no food allowed in here!" she finished her angry rant at the boys.

The tall red head accompanying the strange blond musician stepped forward. "Ma'am, we are making a music video. I am the director, although I prefer the term filmmaker." He threw his camera in the air in what she figured was an attempt to look suave and cool. And with a crash, she watched it hit the floor.

"And CUT!" the ginger yelled.

She watched hopelessly as the two wandered around the store, trying to explain themselves. The blond was indeed talented and she watched as he played a trumpet through another trumpet. His friend was clearly not as talented musically.

But he did show extraordinary skill at the Heimlich. She was almost disappointed to see that she would have to keep up the date with the old lady she had promised earlier.

Her dad returned shortly after that and she ran upstairs to seek solace in her practice room. Which was quickly interrupted by the appearance of the blond with a harmonica.

The exchange could've ended well. Except for the whole "old lady spit in her face" thing.

She finally found herself at the end of the day. She crawled into bed with her book and a pencil, thinking she would write about her overall terrible day. Instead, her tiredness overcame her and she passed out having only managed to open the page to the song she was singing earlier.

The next day changed her life. In ways she couldn't even imagine at the time. After he stole her song (by accident), and she helped him write another one, they became partners. She had learned his name with the rest of the world. But he became a special part of hers.

Austin Moon. And his crazy best friend Dez. And her crazy best friend Trish. Ally Dawson was a part of Team Austin.

**A/N: Read and review, please! I'll be uploading chapters throughout the day!**


	2. Pickles & Pancakes

**A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally. Unfortunately.**

Now Austin never thought they were perfect for each other.

She liked pickles; he liked pancakes.

She liked books; he liked having fun.

He was cool and collected; she chewed her hair when she got nervous.

Which, other than being kind of gross, was not like him at all.

He loved having her as a best friend though. She was really funny and really smart too! And having her as a partner was actually perfect. She could stay behind the scenes like she wanted, and he could bask in the limelight. They were too different to be a couple, he decided. But they were great as partners!

But as their friendship grew and time passed, Austin felt changes in their friendship AND partnership. She still loved pickles, but ate them in smaller doses and he rarely saw her eat any in front of him. And she was usually the one to suggest late night trips to IHOP. Her love of books hadn't diminished either. The only difference was that most of the bookshelf in their practice room was taken up by _coloring_ books. She had picked up his coloring habit, but still managed to stay in the lines. Most of the time.

And the songs they wrote together changed and grew as they did. He was more willing to sing slower songs and she was more generous in her lyrics, making sure he would be comfortable singing them. They certainly laughed a lot more while writing them and the hair chewing stopped completely.

But despite how comfortable she was with him, Ally's stage fright still kept her in the background. Austin knew that this partnership worked because she was afraid of singing in front of others. But he still wanted her to get credit for writing all of her amazing songs. And she did have a beautiful voice; he couldn't deny that.

**A/N: Read and review please! I'm still uploading chapters so stay tuned. :)**


	3. Tradition

**A/N: I still do not own Austin & Ally. Which is totally lame.**

She fell first. The thing with Dallas had fizzled out quickly. After all, who in the world pronounces the word library "liberry"? It's like he didn't graduate from 5th grade!

She was sad at first, wondering how someone so perfect could be so... not. But with Dallas out of the picture, she had a lot more time for songwriting and her friends.

She and Austin branched out from their usual upbeat dance songs with his permission. She found inspiration for her lyrics from their adventures as Team Austin. She had written songs about the kangaroo, about Demonica, and even one about her dance with Austin. She was nervous when she showed the entry in her book to him, but he loved it. It was a pretty slow song, but not too slow. It became a huge hit in Miami and it was tradition that whenever it played on the radio, Austin and Ally would dance.

The first time it happened, Austin had been hanging out in the practice room, listening to the radio for inspiration. The song came on and he let out a girlish shriek. Ally was watching the store downstairs, so he ran down the stairs with the boombox and set it on the counter before pulling her away from the counter to dance with him. She had looked at him in shock before realization dawned on her face. He stopped moving and they both just jumped up and down screaming. After they had stopped jumping, their hands still clasped together, Austin pulled Ally around the store, making even her ungraceful moves seem cool. Since then, they had always found each other.

The most recent one was when Ally first felt the butterflies. It was nighttime and Ally was home in her pajamas, working on some lyrics. Austin had been in his car driving home when the song came on the radio. He was only a couple turns away from Ally's house, so he sped there recklessly, praying the song wouldn't end before he got there. He pulled his truck into the driveway, cranked the radio and stepped out. He called Ally and she answered right away.

"Come outside! NOW! HURRY!" She simply hung up before rushing outside.

He looked beautiful. There was a full moon and not a single cloud to hide the stars in the sky. He held out his hands and she took them carefully. They moved a lot slower than the first time they had danced to the song. He held her close and she rested her head on his chest. The song ended, but they stayed put, listening to the radio static.

After an extra minute or two of swaying, they broke apart.

"Hold on a sec," Austin said, whipping out his cell phone. He began typing furiously as Ally looked at him perplexed.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she asked after he finished typing.

He smiled in response and simply held up his phone for her to read.

It was his Tweeter account and the most recent twit read, "Dancing with my best friend in her driveway to a song WE WROTE. #superstarstatus #lloyddobblermoment."

She looked at him in awe. "You know who Lloyd Dobbler is?" she asked.

"Duh. You made me watch _Say Anything..._ with you because it's your favorite movie and I owed you for paying for my lunch that one time." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but Ally's heart fluttered.

The butterflies had apparently moved from her stomach up into her chest.

**A/N: Read & review! More soon! :)**


	4. Too Late

**A/N: I don't own Austin & Ally. But the show is awesome.**

He fell a little bit late. He and Ally were best friends, and he liked keeping it that way. Nothing more, nothing less. They just wouldn't work, he told himself.

But when Dez asked to talk to him one day, he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Austin, I have to tell you something. You're my best friend and it's driving me crazy and I have to say something or-" Dez snapped the gingerbread person in his hand before letting out a gasp. "Benjamin!"

"Dez! Concentrate! What's up?" Austin asked.

"Ihkloirtmkhtrweawwuie."

"That wasn't English."

"I know. It was Zalien. It translates to, 'I like Ally.'"

Austin was surprised. And for once, was speechless.

"You like... Ally? Like our Ally? Ally Ally?"

"Ally Ally!"

The two sat in silence. Dez kept fiddling with the remnants of Benjamin and Austin was trapped inside his own head. He finally escaped and said, "You should ask her out."

Dez looked at him in shock. "Are you sure? I'm not sure I can, you know how I am with girls! I have a horrible record." Dez frowned at his hands.

"Dez, you're awesome. Ally's awesome. You two together would be... awesome." He thought he meant the words he was saying, but something stirred in Austin's stomach that said otherwise. Or maybe it was just the burrito from earlier...

"Austin, you're the man! But could you come with me to Sonic Boom?" Dez asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing, buddy."

They walked together to the other side of the mall and stopped outside the doors of Sonic Boom.

"You've got this Dez. Now go get her!"

Dez nodded and went inside. Austin inched closer to the door and listened to the conversation between his two friends.

"...so I just think you're really cool and really cute and doyouwannagooutwithme?"

Dez had spoken so fast, Austin wondered if Ally even understood him. There was a beat of silence.

"I...uh... wow. Um, okay Dez." Austin's chest tightened. What was wrong with him?

"WOOHOO!" He heard Dez's shout of excitement and Ally's laughter and felt compelled to walk into the store. But he couldn't deal with Ally and Dez being... Ally and Dez. Instead, he walked away, towards the parking lot and his truck.

**A/N: Read & review. Still putting more chapters up!**


	5. Mirror Memories

**A/N: I lack the rights to Austin & Ally.**

She liked Dez, sure. He was cute. He was funny. He was...weird. But he was still likable.

Yes, she liked Austin. But she had kept to herself because she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. And if it wasn't going anywhere, what was the point in holding out hope? So she accepted Dez's invitation in the hopes of getting over Austin. And maybe even finding something that could actually exist in this reality.

But as she dressed for the date, her mind kept going back to Austin. The dress she picked out was the same one she wore when she danced with Austin at Trish's Quincenera. The headband she wore was a birthday present from Austin. And tucked into her mirror was a picture of her with Austin that Trish had taken. Austin was swinging her around by the waist on the beach while she laughed helplessly. Both of them had their eyes closed because they had been cackling like hyenas. But she loved the picture.

It made her eyes start to water, though, so she pulled it down and shoved it under a hairbrush in her drawer.

She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her purse and leaving for dinner with Dez.

**A/N: Read & review! Sorry this one's so short. But more is on the way!**


	6. Big Italy

**A/N: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

He got lucky. Dez knew he got lucky. Ally had actually said yes to his invitation and Austin had encouraged him to even go for it. His friends were the best!

And then he saw her. She walked out her front door in a familiar red dress. She looked more beautiful than ever.

They were going to a slightly fancy new restaurant at the mall called "Big Italy." None of them had eaten there yet, so Dez was hoping the food was good.

Ally walked towards his car and he opened the door for her, grinning like a fool while he did so. On the drive to the mall, they pondered over the possibilities Big Italy could hold, eventually leading to Ally being doubled over in laughter and Dez admiring the music it made in his ears.

When they walked into the restaurant, they both discovered the meaning behind the name "Big Italy." Everything was supersized. When they were seated, they noticed the basket full of freakishly large breadsticks. Once the hostess left them alone, they shared a look before giggling into their hands.

While Ally looked over the menu, Dez watched. Not creepily, just in awe. Her hair was slightly curled at the end and the headband in her hair matched her dress perfectly. He loved that she was so matchy-matchy. He thought it would go well with his complete lack of matching.

She was perfect. And he was lucky enough to be sitting across from her.

**A/N: Read & review! Another short one. But more is still coming! Promise!**


	7. Guess Who?

**A/N: I do now own Austin & Ally.**

"Guess who got a job at Big Italy?" Trish asked in her usual sing-song voice.

Her best friend smiled at her and answered, "You did. And I'm excited? I think? That you're our waitress."

"Haha. I promise I'll be good tonight. Just for you two!" And she winked at her friend and...well, Dez.

"Trish, can we just share the large lasagna?" He asked while Ally nodded.

"Probably a good idea," she answered. "That thing is humongous!" She left towards the kitchen but took another look back at her friends. She watched as they began having a swordfight with the breadsticks. They were having a good time.

After putting the order in with the kitchen, she returned to being terrible at her job and she decided to spy on her friends rather than serve her tables.

The swordfight had ended and now they were just talking. Ally held her chin in her hand while Dez seemed to be telling a story. Trish loved her friends.

But she wasn't sure how she felt about them being more than friends.

Almost on cue, Ally and Dez began laughing. But Trish watched as Ally excused herself from the table and left for the bathroom. Trish followed her.

**A/N: Read & review! Trish finally made an appearance! And keep reading, I promise it gets better. Maybe. :)**


	8. Bathroom Besties

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"Soooo what's up Ally-cat?"

Hearing her best friend's voice, Ally turned around.

"I just-" she couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know what was wrong. Or if there was even anything wrong to begin with.

"What happened to Austin? Not that Dez isn't cool, but last I heard, you had feelings for Blondie." Trish had spoken the truth. Ally had phoned her about the date but they hadn't actually gotten to talk too much about it.

"He doesn't feel the same way. And he won't ever feel the same way. So why- Ugh, why put myself through that, you know? I deserve to be happy!" A tear was forcing its way out of Ally's left eye and she quickly swiped it away.

"Ally, of course you deserve to be happy! But so does Dez. And if you don't feel the same, shouldn't you let him be? Not lead him on?"

Best friends were terrible people, Ally decided. "You're right."

Trish hugged her before whispering, "Dez will understand."

**A/N: Read & review! Hopefully more will be up soon!**


	9. Honest Heartbreak

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

He watched Ally walk out of the bathroom and waved at her awkwardly. She smiled in return, but Dez berated himself for doing something so silly. As she got closer, she noticed her eyes looked bloodshot and concern began to coarse through his veins.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

She had been crying, but she nodded. "Dez, we need to talk."

Dez felt that sinking in his stomach. It was expected, but it still hurt.

"It's Austin, isn't it?"

Ally simply nodded, another tear slipping out. "You deserve so much love, Dez. And I can't give that to you." He nodded at the ground. "At least not right now," she added, hoping to offer some hope to the poor guy in front of her.

"Nah, it's cool. I thought- I told Austin before I asked you out. He told me I should ask you out. But I had a feeling..." Dez trailed off and looked up at Ally with sad eyes.

His face held an understanding smile, but Ally couldn't return it.

"He-he told you to ask me out?" she asked Dez.

"Yeah. I thought he might like you so I wanted his permission or something and told him I liked you. But- he said it was okay! But he's also a good liar. Ally, if he doesn't like you, he's an idiot!"

Dez was being so kind. And all Ally could think about was Austin.

"Dez, I have to go. I have to at least talk to him."

Dez nodded and watched his dream girl flee from the scene.

**A/N: See? Hopefully you guys will like the ending. More chapters to come!**


	10. Stupid Moon

**A/N: I really do not own Austin & Ally.**

He was alone. Austin was in his truck, driving around Miami, trying his best to push a certain girl from his mind. The radio was on full blast, the windows were down, and the moon was full.

His mind drifted back to the last full moon and felt a pang in his heart.

He had fallen for Ally, and he knew it now. But it was useless information at this point. She was with Dez. Right now, she was with Dez and not him. She had made her choice. And he was alone.

He got tired of driving and decided to retreat to his house. At least in his room, he could wallow in self pity with his instruments. They always did love him best.

Austin parked his car in the driveway and looked up to the sky one last time before heading inside.

"Stupid moon," he said, not talking about the thing hanging in the sky.

**A/N: Read & review. I really love that Austin's last name is Moon. Just saying.**


	11. Phones, Pleas, Pants

**A/N: I do not own the show Austin & Ally.**

She ran to Sonic Boom. It was empty and quiet and held the practice room- their practice room. She sat down at the piano before getting up the nerve to call him.

The phone rang and her heart pounded every time it rang again.

"Ally?" the voice on the other end made her throat seize up but she talked through it.

"Austin, I have to say something. Can you come to Sonic Boom?"

Silence.

"What about Dez?" he finally asked.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm alone at Sonic Boom and really want to talk to you."

More silence.

"Ally, I-" Austin stopped and Ally was left hanging on to every word he said.

"Ally, I just- I'm- ugh. Okay. Maybe this would be better in person."

"Yes, Austin! Please. I promise it's worth it."

"Calm your pants, Ally-gator, I'm on my way. Gimme a few minutes." The teasing in his voice made her smile. If he was in teasing mood, maybe he could still like her, too.

**A/N: Read & review! Also I'm terrible at romance stuff. I'm better at writing angst. #firstworldproblems #donotjudge**


	12. Red Light

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

He was flabbergasted. Ally wanted to talk to him alone.

More importantly, Ally wasn't with Dez right at that moment.

On the drive to the mall, he seemed to hit every red light imaginable. "Come on, lights! Work with me!" he yelled, slowing to a stop at his seventh red light.

But the mall soon came into sight and he parked near the entrance at the Sonic Boom side of it. He made sure to lock his truck and started making his way to Sonic Boom. As he got closer, he noticed the light on upstairs.

He rushed through the main part of the store and up the stairs. When he opened the door to the practice room, Ally was there, sitting at the piano bench. She turned to look at him and a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"Austin, I-"

"Wait." He had spoken without meaning to. But now was his chance, and he wasn't going to waste it. "Ally, I like you. A lot. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and funny! And-" He walked towards her, sitting next to her on the bench, "I've wanted to do this all day."

He held her face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her. His heart exploded with joy and they finally split apart, staring into the other's eyes.

She was perfect.

**A/N: Read & review! Still not over yet. :)**


	13. Lloyd Dobbler Moment

**A/N: I do now own Austin & Ally.**

He was perfect. Ally had planned on confessing her feelings to Austin, hoping to encourage him in the right direction. Instead, he had walked in and not only confessed his own feelings, but kissed her!

She finally worked up the nerve to speak. "Austin, I- I like you, too." She watched his already smile become bigger. "Dez and I are just friends. I only agreed to the date because I didn't think you felt the same. I was trying to get over you, Moon."

He looked surprised at these last few statements. "How long have you liked me?" He asked shyly.

"Since the last full moon." Ally's heart was pounding.

"The dance?" Austin asked.

She shook her head in response. "It was the _Say Anything..._ reference."

He gave her a look before he burst out laughing. She started laughing too and soon, they were lost in a fit of laughter. They both fell off the piano bench which only led to more laughter.

As the laughter slowed, they stayed on the ground but turned to look at each other. Austin held his hand up and Ally placed hers against it. Their fingers laced and the butterflies in Ally's chest were fluttering away.

"I have to go home soon," she said.

"Me too..." he answered.

They stay put.

**A/N: Read & review! Still not over though.**


	14. Suggestion

**A/N: **

He was in like. Love was still a ways away, but damn it all if he didn't like her. Ally Dawson was perfect for him.

She liked him; he liked her.

"We could just stay here tonight," he suggested to the girl staring him in the eyes.

"My dad would freak!" She answered.

"No, listen. Just say you had emergency girls night with Trish. I'll tell my parents I'm with Dez. Dez and Trish will cover for us."

She looked unsure but after an internal conflict, the rebellion side seemed to win out.

"Guess we should make some phone calls."

He whooped in excitement and picked Ally off the floor. "Ally, you are the best!"

She smiled at him before whipping out her cell phone. "You owe me for this one, Austin!"

He was okay with that.

**A/N: Read & review! And still not over. :)**


	15. Lasagna For Two

**A/N: I do now own Austin & Ally.**

She watched as Dez picked at the breadsticks, still looking sad.

"Trish! Order up!"

She walked back and saw it: the large lasagna. She couldn't just take it out and shove it in Dez's face. He had suffered enough tonight.

"Oh, okay! Got it!" She grabbed the plate and upon exiting the kitchen shouted, "I QUIT!"

She took the plate to Dez's table who looked horrified at the food in her hand. She took off her apron and sat down in the empty seat across from him.

"Mind if I join you? I'm pretty hungry after working for a full hour."

He looked surprised but smiled at her.

After a few minutes she heard him say, "You're the best, Trish."

She smiled into her lasagna.

**A/N: Read & review! Couldn't leave poor Dez alone, could I? More to come!**


	16. Friendly Favors

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

He felt his phone buzz. He put his fork full of food down and watched as Trish went to answer her phone too. They both put their phones up to their ears and looked at each other perplexed.

"Dez?" Austin's voice was gooey sounding in Dez's ear.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Do they have a luge flavor? I'm pretty sure there's no such thing-"

"HUGE. FAVOR." Austin shouted.

"OH! Yeah, bro. What's up?"

"If my parents call your house or you, tell them I'm with you. Okay? I'm with Ally. But cover for me?"

Dez's heart still stung from Ally's rejection. But he and Austin had been friends since birth. And no girl could ruin that.

"No problem. Be careful, dude! And play nice!"

Dez heard Austin smiling through the phone. "Dez, you're the man! I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow to make up for it!"

"Yeah, right! You can make it up to me some other time. I might save it for later..."

"Seriously, Dez. You rock. See ya later!"

Dez shook his head and hung up. He looked at Trish who shot him a knowing look.

"Did you see this one coming, Trish?"

"From a mile away, Dez. But you know what else I see?"

He looked at her confused.

"There is still a BUNCH of lasagna in front of us. Let's go!"

And with that, they attacked the pasta plate in front of them.

**A/N: Read & review. And the end is soon! Ahh!**


	17. Cocoon

**A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally dug through the closet for the pillows and blankets she left in there for when Team Austin would pull all-nighters. She pulled down the warmest and softest blanket and also grabbed the spare stuffed animals she left in there.

Austin sat on the couch, waiting for her. She threw the stuffed dolphin at him which made him squeal with delight. It made her smile.

She tossed him a pillow before sitting down on the couch with him. She unfolded the blanket and watched as Austin inched closer to her.

"We could just wrap it around us," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, creeper!" she teased. But she handed half of the blanket to the blond boy next to her and they pulled it around their shoulders, getting swallowed by the thing.

They were sitting right next to each other; Ally looked up into Austin's eyes, blushing at just how close they were. His eyes were shining with delight and she felt him kiss her head softly.

"We should turn the lights off."

"What?"

"Ally-gator, calm! So we can actually sleep maybe?"

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Me neither."

"Why not?"

"Too happy."

"Me too."

Austin braved the cool air-conditioned air to flip the light switch before feeling his way back to the couch. He held his hands out before he felt something grab it.

"I'm right here!" Ally said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her voice.

He dug his way back into their cocoon. And settled his chin on top of her head.

They were a bundle of warmth and happiness.

**A/N: Read and review! The last chapter approaches!**


	18. Happy Ending

**A/N: I do now own the glorious show Austin & Ally. Bot oh how I wish I did.**

"I like the way you freak out at the mention of cheese," Austin said in the dark. They were whispering the things they liked about the other in the wee hours of the morning.

"That's weird. No kiss for that!" Ally replied, laughing somewhat. "Buuuuut, I like the way you unwrap candy bars."

"What? How do you mean?"

"You're like, super careful about it! It's really cute. You just rip the wrapping off of presents, but with candy you're extra careful!"

She felt him moving in the dark and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"That is because there might be a golden ticket in candy," Austin answered, which made Ally laugh.

"That's true! You're so smart, Aus!" He kissed her again. "What was that for?"

"For the unnecessary compliment." Even in the dark, Ally knew he was grinning.

"Austin, just for, y'know clarification..."

"What are we?" he finished her question for her.

"Yeah."

"Well do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Well, good. Because I wanna be your boyfriend. So we're officially boyfriend/girlfriend."

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best, Austin Moon."

"Only second to you, Ally Dawson."

**A/N: And that's the end! DTR was absolutely necessary haha. So read & review and tell me if I should write more Austin and Ally stuff. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
